Victorious: Beck's Sick Day ONESHOT!
by Heamic08
Summary: How is Beck on a sick day? Jade and Beck FLUFF! ONESHOT! R&R please!


Victorious: Beck's Sick Day

By: Heamic08

AN: Hey everyone! How was their weekend? Happy Early Easter! Anyway, I had a WONDERFUL spring break! Hope everyone's was awesome! Felt like doing a Victorious Fan fiction so that's what I'm going to do! I love Beck and Jade fan fictions so this is one! ONESHOT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious

Jade's P.O.V

"Vega! What did you do with my scissors?" I asked, mad. I bet she took my scissors!

"I found them and gave them to Beck." Tori said, while closing her locker.

"Ugh… Thanks a lot, Vega! Now I got to go find Beck!" I said. I walked down the hall towards Beck's locker.

"Beck! Give me my scissors!" I said, stopping next to him.

"Here." He said, handing me my scissors. His voice sounded all congested while coughing into his sleeve.

"Thanks babe. What's the matter?" I asked. I usually didn't care but he was my boyfriend after all. He would do the same thing to me if I was sick. Besides, he looked really bad.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel too good." He said, leaning his head against his locker.

"You're not fine. I'm taking you home." I said. He was pale everywhere besides his cheeks.

"Jade, I'm fine. It's just a little cold. I'll be fine, babe. I promise." He said. He then shut his locker and walked off.

"Beck! Come back here! You're sick! I shouted. Just like that, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, head first into a locker.

"BECK!" I shouted. I ran over to him, praying to God that he was alright.

"Beck… Talk to me… Are you ok?" I asked, taking his head into my hands.

" 'M fine Jade. J'st really tired." He said, as his head lolled to the side.

"Ok… Where are your car keys?" I asked, looking at him.

"In… In my bag." He said, closing his eyes again. I went back over to his locker and grabbed his bag. I found his keys and his phone. I texted Tori real quick.

Hey Vega,

It's Jade. Listen, Beck is REALLY sick and I'm taking him home. He just fainted in the hall. Just tell Sikowitz that I won't be in class. And tell any of the other teachers also. I don't really care, but just in case. Tell them Beck's really sick. Gtg. Bye…

~~Jade~~

After I texted Tori, I put his phone in my pocket and got down on the floor. I collected his books and put them in his bag.

"Babe. Let me get my books and I'll take you home, ok?" I said, heading down to my locker. I opened my locker and quickly gathered my books and put them in his bag also.

"Ok. Let me pull your car around." I said. I went out to the parking lot and found his car. I turned it on and pulled it up to the front. I got out and opened the door. Now the car was ready for Beck. When I got inside, I pulled Beck to his feet and basically carried him out. I got him into the car and fastened his seatbelt and shut his door.

"Now babe, when we get to your RV, I'm going to get you some Motrin to take to see if it'll take your fever down, ok?" I asked, looking over at him. He merely just nodded his head. I sighed. This was just great… When we got to his RV I dragged him out and got him into his RV and gave him his Motrin. I gathered some blankets and put them over him. I got a washcloth and put on his forehead, also. Now I just have to sit here and wait.

Beck's P.O.V

I groaned. Where was I? I looked around and found I was in my RV. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being at school… How did I get from school to my RV?

"Hey Babe. How are you feeling?" Asked Jade. What was she doing here?

"Uh… Fine… And you?" I asked, sitting up in bed. Then I felt something cold slide down my head.

"I'm fine. You had me worried! Beck Oliver never do that again!" She said, playfully hitting my arm.

"What did I do?" I asked, thoughtfully.

"You fainted in the hallway. I found out you were just really sick. Thank God you're ok! I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital." She said.

"Well, I'm fine now, babe." I said. "Come up here with me." She got up there and we cuddled. "If I get you sick, I'm sorry."

"I would love to be sick with you." She said. Then we kissed. I love sick days.

AN: Sorry… Really tired! And if I didn't post this, it would bug me all night! Well, good night everyone! Hope the Easter Bunny is good to you! (LOL)

~~Heamic08~~


End file.
